


Vampire

by Readerstories



Series: Sherlock Holmes x reader [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, M/M, Other, Vampire Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: Please may I request a Sherlock AU fic? Like, if Sherlock were a vampire and the reader walks in on him drinking blood or something? Love your blog, danka!





	

You are so tired, you just want to get to bed and remain there until you have to work again. Work had been really bad and you will head home as soon as you have delivered this book back to Sherlock. You had borrowed it a week ago and hadn´t bee able to return before now.

You let yourself inside 221 and walk up to flat, unlocking that too. (You had gotten a key after helping them with a case.) You don´t bother calling out, Sherlock either wasn't there or he was sleeping, neither really mattered, you were just going to drop the book on the table and leave. You drop the book and turn around, taking out your phone from your pocket to check the time, but are stopped dead in your tracks by another body. You jump back, hitting the table with your leg in the process. You rub it, look up and glare at Sherlock. 

“Fucking hell, give me some warning will ya?”

Sherlock just stares at you, and you eye him. He´s wearing a red bathrobe and holding a a blood bag with a… straw? 

“Is it early halloween or something?” you say and gesture to the bag. Sherlock looks down at it, like he just noticed it being in his hand.

“Not really, it´s dinner. But you smell a lot better.” You think he might have hit his head getting out of the shower this morning. You start to walk away from from him.

“Yeah, yeah, very funny. I´ll go now, you have fun with your dinner.” Before you can get far though, you are stopped by a hand on your arm. You are turned around, getting really close to Sherlock. 

“But you do smell lovely, a lot better than this dead blood in this bag” Sherlock says and gestures with the bag. You follow it with your eyes and then you see them. Fangs, petruding from under his upper lip. You try not to stare, but fail. Sherlock notices you staring. 

“Pretty aren't they? I can normally control them, but it has been too long with dead and cold blod, and you smell heavenly.” You swallow heavily and Sherlock follows the movement. 

“Let me go, or else I am going to reach into my other pocket, and stab you with my pocket knife, which you know i have in there. I know it won't kill you probably, but I do not care right now.” Sherlock let's you go and you step away from him, putting a few feet of distance between you. 

“Okay, tell me more about this vampire thing.” 

Two hours later, when John comes home, he finds you sleeping on the couch and half a whiskey bottle gone, Sherlock sitting with a book in the kitchen.

“What happened here?” John asks with a slightly worried voice.

“They found out, so I offered them something to drink. They took the offer quickly. They fell asleep ten minutes ago.” 

“How much do they know?”

“I told them everything”, Sherlock says calmly, turning the next page. John pieces his nose and sighs. Sherlock is sometimes very careless.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
